


520小甜饼

by Nemo1025



Category: RPS, 居北 - Fandom, 巍澜衍生 - Fandom, 朱白同人 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, Spanking, 训诫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemo1025/pseuds/Nemo1025
Summary: 不懂饭圈。含sp情节。朱白rps，现代娱乐圈AU，含私设，话多慢热，描写废请结合上下文食用，祝愉。





	520小甜饼

白宇每隔20秒看一次手机。

这是琪仔发现他今天不对劲的原因。他平时不怎么经常鼓弄电子产品，拍戏或者工作的时候，手机几乎是放在包里一天都不拿出来看看信息的，毕竟本该没什么人经常联系。

但是今天他很不对劲。

今天的行程还是很匆忙的，早上起来就赶去一个杂志拍摄，中间有一个小时的小媒体采访。之后几乎没有午餐的时间，要赶去另一个产品的发布会走场子，活动结束之后还要去录音室录一个小的demo。要是平时只要一上车，白宇大概就会把椅子放平，帽沿往下一扣趴着休息，可是今天他却一直握着手机，每隔一会就举起来看一下。

琪仔绝不承认，但是她偷偷的往手机那里瞟了好几次，每次都只能看到小宇宙的屏保干干净净的，唯一变化的只有数字显示出的时间。

好完蛋一男的。

白宇现在整个人被一种既焦躁又有点不爽的情绪包围着，这种情绪会导致他说话语速变快，注意力不集中。虽然他是一个工作非常尽职尽责，又态度端正的演员，但是人还是难免会被情绪左右。

就好像现在，刚刚结束了杂志拍摄，头发造型帅气穿着杂志拍摄的高级西装的白宇端正的坐在沙发椅上举着节目组的麦克风，被人问到520有没有收到节日告白的时候整个人就焦躁的开始口胡了起来。

“你你你这问的是啥问题，我什么时候，我怎么，我当然收到节日告白了我。关爱我的粉丝们，咋了，不行啊？”

被人高冷成熟的扮相吸引少女心乱跳，却被人可爱顽皮的神态戳中了母爱泛滥的心。现场的记者和工作人员纷纷长舒一口气。

谁会不喜欢都这只可爱又爱炸毛的小猫咪。

可是，后知后觉从被人可爱到的情绪中脱离出来的记者朋友恍然发现，她刚刚问的问题好像并没有什么问题。

 

白宇今天非常不对劲，因为他的男朋友从昨天下午跟自己简单汇报了一下行程之后就一直失联到了今日。按说大家都是各自忙碌事业的成熟男性了，理应不该每天都像没有安全感的小女生一样需要时时报备行程，白宇更是没有期待什么节日惊喜。

可偏偏，他今天外出的行程中，总是看到红的刺眼的玫瑰花，包装的花里胡哨的礼品。在机场等飞机都能听到身边煲电话粥恩爱的黏黏糊糊的声音。

白宇决定看看手机分散一下自己烦躁的情绪，他绝不做那个主动给人发消息的人。搞得好像自己很主动，或者是…才此时此刻非常想念他一样，绝不！

可是打开手机，看着跟人最后的联系还是控制不住的想要问人在哪里。微信聊天的最后一句是朱一龙发的信息。

“好的，先去忙，一会联系。”

白宇想了想，或许到现在都没收到人任何信息是因为，自己没有回复他的来信？但是难道自己一直不联系，这人也就不联系？

心浮气躁的观点页面打算看点别的东西，鬼使神差的点开了星座运势。其实他自己不经常看这些东西，反而是朱一龙偶尔孩子气。

“白羊座今天的星座运势：  
白羊座今天运势为 —— 普通运势。情绪容易低落，生活和工作缺少积极性，工作状态平平，精神不集中或容易情绪暴躁。感性运势薄弱，可能因为与伴侣相处是对方回应的不及时，而感觉他/她并不足够在乎自己。  
本日建议：端正工作态度，调节情绪，对伴侣多一些等待和宽容，静养为宜。  
幸运颜色：黑色。黑色会带来内心的和平，有助于调整心情。

白宇又点开微信和人的聊天界面看了看，又低头看了看自己非常偶然非常特殊的选择了穿了一件靛蓝色衬衫和灰色短裤的自己。

行，真行。

 

白宇结束完产品走穴之后已经晚上八九点了，到了录音室的时候，他好像是一个身体疲惫，同时神情恍惚的人型木偶了。他也不再看手机了，只是把它静音贴身放在裤兜里。

唱歌提不起劲儿，可能也有工作太疲惫的原因，整整一天忙下来，他基本上是没什么时间吃饭的，连水都喝的很少。他整个人陷入了一种非常无力的状态，疲惫，烦躁，没有积极性。全被那个狗屁星座运势说准了，但是他不想承认，这里面还有关于朱一龙的一些原因。

“宇哥，休息一下，十分钟之后继续。”

 

 

朱一龙匆匆下飞机的时候已经是七点一刻了，跑行程的一天总是太过于忙碌的，但是想到晚上要回到温柔乡里，心情就难免带上一点甜蜜。对不起，说温柔乡可能有点不太合适，可白宇于他而言，无论是他的硬朗帅气，还是他的顽皮狡黠，总是带着一点暧昧，是对他来说最致命的吸引。

终于得空看了一眼手机，发现昨晚忙的太晚忘记充电，私人的手机已经支撑不住的关机了。虽然担心小白可能白天联系自己找不到，可想想，昨天这人大概跟自己说的行程也是非常紧张的。他工作起来往往是连身体都顾不上的专注，自己因为这些没少跟着他操心，估计也可能也不大会联系自己。不过还是向助理要了自己的工作手机，打了个电话给人。

不出意外的，没有回应，大概是在专心工作吧。朱一龙没有特别在意，给白宇的助理发了信息说晚些时候等小白不忙了让他回一下信息，就坐上了回两人公寓的车。

 

白宇助理收到朱一龙救命一般出现的短信的时候，白宇正闷不吭声的坐在录音室外的椅子上休息。他现在整个人的状态说不出的差，尽管他已经压抑自己的情绪试图调节让自己更快的进入工作状态，可无法控制的烦躁不安，和……之前的恐惧如同潮水般像自己涌来。

白宇觉得他就像是被人关在一个密不透风小盒子里的人，看着天花板上不断渗水的小孔，感觉着水一点一点地往下滴却无能为力。直到水没过腰部，没过胸部，然后淹没自己，无法呼吸。

朱一龙风尘仆仆的往录音工作室这边赶，到了门口却没往里面去，而是打了个电话给白宇。还是没有回应，朱一龙干脆打电话给了白宇的助理。

“朱老师？那啥，宇哥去洗手间了。”

 

白宇哗哗的用水洗脸想要保持清醒的时候突然感觉水龙头被人拧了。一只手臂环在了他腰上，力道不轻，紧紧的把他禁锢在身边。

他身体的每一个细胞都能感知这人是谁，他熟悉的香水气息，他身体的热度，和只要靠近就没办法再承受分离和失去的那种温柔。

“小白，小白。”朱一龙什么都不说，只是轻轻叫人的名字，他一只手臂拦着他，另一只手伸过去拽了两张纸巾帮人轻轻拭脸上的水。

白宇接过人手里的纸胡乱抹了两下，力道重的看的朱一龙直皱眉头。他脸被有些粗糙的手纸擦红了，乱蓬蓬的头发刘海的地方被打湿了，此刻乖巧的贴在额头上，眼角也有些红，不知道是被水打的，还是，这人刚刚经历了格外坏的心情。

朱一龙也不知道该如何开口，就只能这么盯着他等他自己说。白宇被人搂在怀里半晌也没出个声音，就在朱一龙实在忍受不住打算开口询问的时候，他突然埋进人怀里，脑袋顶在人肩膀上不抬头。

朱一龙感觉到白宇抓着自己的手，轻轻的将手盖在了他的身后。

“白宇…”他不知道这人到底什么意思，也不知道这人的坏情绪来自哪里。他一只手被人按着轻轻的盖在他臀上，感觉到他格外的坚定，还有些任性。

叹了口气，朱一龙将环抱着白宇的那只手臂紧了紧，把人牢牢的锁在怀里，另一只手从人臀瓣上抬起，然后重重的拍在人左边臀峰上，发出听上去就很痛的闷响。

虽说这是白宇自己要他这样做的，可当这人毫不留情的厚重巴掌真的打上来，他身子还是狠狠一紧，身后的那团肉火烧火燎的疼成一片。他本能的就想躲开，却无法争夺人温暖怀抱的禁锢。

朱一龙不再跟人客气，他看着小脑袋缩在自己肩窝处学缩头乌龟的小狐狸，无声的叹口气。手上却毫不客气的劈劈啪啪扇了好几个巴掌，落在人的臀上，打的人身子随着巴掌的起伏左摇右晃。

一开始白宇还能咬着牙忍着，随着身后这人带来的熟悉疼痛宣泄自己的疲惫心情，可是很快他就收不住了。朱一龙可是轻轻松松举铁八十公斤的人，咬牙硬挺绝对是下下之策。何况，他情绪已经好多了。

白宇觉得够了，他想停。于是他把头抬起来看了看人带着温和的侧脸，想要从人的怀抱里出去。

没想到朱一龙手臂紧紧的扣着人的窄腰，别说出去，就是小范围的动都难。

“龙哥，我已经没事了，还要去录音。”

回答他的是朱一龙加重力道的巴掌，一左一右来回抽打在人脆弱的饱受摧残的臀峰上。巴掌打的又重又快，白宇觉得自己好像一条溺水的鱼，来没来得及呼吸就挨了人狠狠的十几下责打。

等人停下时，他已经双手捏着人的侧腰小声告饶了。

“哥哥…等下…”

朱一龙见这人头上一层薄汗，本就被水压塌的刘海和湿漉漉的鬓角，觉得心软的一塌糊涂。将人的下巴轻轻抬起来在人唇上轻轻的啄了一口，亲完自己反而红了耳尖。

“小白，为什么？”

白宇好容易才从刚刚被人狠打的疼痛中缓过来，被人温柔的吻安慰了情绪，想想刚刚自己的举动腾的脸就红了，晃悠着胳膊拽着自己衣服也不知道该说什么才能缓解这尴尬的情绪。

他知道此时不问，大概这件事儿就要因为这人的害羞要面子而彻底石沉大海，以后不一定哪一次吵架闹脾气才会在被人翻出来了重提，因为他们实在很少吵架或是发脾气。

朱一龙在人视线范围内扬起巴掌作势就要往人身后打。白宇忙把人胳膊在中途抱住，轻轻晃了晃。

撒娇没用。朱一龙用表情告诉白宇。

白宇知道，以朱一龙执着的个性，他要不说清楚两个人今天都别想离开这厕所里。想了想，仿佛壮士断腕一般从裤兜里掏出手机，点亮手机屏幕，在看到有人未接来电提醒的时候抿了抿嘴。

朱一龙见他掏出手机用手指点着手机频幕上的日期，才想起难怪今天上午收到了工作室发的微博营业提醒。又听着人压着嗓子说，“今天一天都没收到信息。”

白宇站在自己跟前，靛蓝色的衬衫上还有未干的水迹，头发他在额头上看起来特别乖巧，一只手还悄悄的背在身后蹭来蹭去，可双眼始终盯着自己。朱一龙咬了咬嘴唇，眼睛突然又些发酸，将人搂在怀里抱紧，偷偷的在人背后拭了一下眼睛。

“小白，对不起。”

对不起，忘记了曾经受过的伤害；对不起，忘记了你心里也是一个看重爱情的孩子。对不起，让你再这样的节日里自己奔波；对不起，你要的安全感，我没能全部给你。

“以后，你的每天，都有我陪你。”

 

————————END————————

**Author's Note:**

> lofter id 尼莫 小狐狸头像的那只，点关注，不迷路。
> 
> 发展快，文笔稀碎预警，话废话密预警  
> 小甜饼与正文有一定关系但为混乱时间线，可不与正文同时享用
> 
>  
> 
> 🌟希望我不是一个人在舞，孤独患者渴望回应，就算不评论交流，也渴望收到一颗心🌟


End file.
